


I'm always near

by Miia3606



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miia3606/pseuds/Miia3606
Summary: They thought it was too early for him. They thought that maybe he was asexual or aromantic. They thought he was a playboy.But no one would have thought that Peter would not be alone for the coming-of-age party. This was not expected even from the Starks..
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	I'm always near

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm always near](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676501) by ...Bunny.... 



> Andrew and Cassandra Graysons. They're married)
> 
> Enjoy reading! 💕

" _Asexual and aromantic_ ", - say friends behind his back, desperate to set him up with someone. He doesn't need any girls or boys, also his body doesn't react to them at all. So, such conclusions suggest themselves to them, and this is even understandable and natural.

" _A workaholic, just like his father. Probably also a hidden playboy_ ", - say they about him in articles and magazines. If it wasn't so disgusting, they would have laughed with the family, rolling their eyes at the stupid thoughts of journalists.

" _It's still early. The kid leaves the house only with friends_ ", - says stark when the Avengers again ask about his relationship. It is strange that they ask him, but at the same time it is understandable, because from the guy himself you can only expect red cheeks and a shake of the head. For some reason, everyone puts it down to innocent naivety and embarrassment at the question, which they smile at and ruffle his curls when they leave.

" _When the time comes, then everything will be. But I will note that this does not concern you_ ", - says Pepper, giving everyone a sweet smile that has a hint of menace in it when she meets with reporters and the media at press conferences. She definitely doesn't like this interest in her son's personal life. But even they and their entire family don't know anything, and they don't think they have anything to know. After all, Peter does not hide anything and clearly does not look like a man in love with someone.

" _They're such fools not to notice_ ", - says he it every time he presses him to his strong chest and leaves soft kisses on the neck. Parker can only nod as he snuggles closer and moans softly.

\- Soon. Things will change soon, honey, - Peter whispers back to him with a smile, closing his eyes and responding to the kiss with alacrity.

***

Coming of age of the billionaire's son. How many plans everyone has for this day!  
Ned with her girlfriend, Andrew and Cassandra, resigned to their failure as matchmakers, just plan to congratulate him, flooding messages in the morning. Tony and Pepper are hoping for a favorable outcome of this evening, because they know very well how such events can end. Fortunately, Peter didn't mind, and even said "Yes" to all these events, which was even more strange. The rest plan to either have a good evening, or try to get an already adult boy in their networks.

And only two people have their own plans that can come true.

The evening starts better than anyone expected, even though the birthday boy is a little late. But he can be forgiven, can't he? Stark talks to pepper, smiling at the camera, while the Avengers try not to laugh with plans to kill one Spidey. Then the doors to the hall open, and everyone looks there.

Perhaps no one expected Peter to come at the same time as Lafeyson and smile at him as he had never done before. Not many people know this, and those who do can't believe it, mentally searching for a thousand excuses. And everything seems to fall into place when the guy walks up to them.

\- Sorry, I'm a little late. Without Loki, I would not have come here any longer, —  
he laughs awkwardly, hugging first Pepper and Tony, and then the others.

\- I still can't believe that the toddler is already an adult, - Stark says too tragically, clutching at his heart.

And this defuses the situation. People start approaching Parker, congratulating him  
his and trying to start a casual conversation, but all attempts are broken about a wall of decency, because he doesn't need it. Some nod knowingly as they leave,  
others still hope.

Leeds continues to watch him, eyeing him suspiciously, as he puts his arm around his girlfriend's waist, who is discussing something with a guest, and thinks it's all strange. He looks at the Graysons and grins. So he wasn't the only one who thought so. However, nothing can be understood yet. We can only hope that everything will be revealed before the end of the evening.

And it's revealed. The music changes to a slow one, encouraging everyone to come out on the dance floor in pairs. It seems that at this very moment all the girls decided that they wanted to dance with him. And it was easy to fight them off until a man joined them. It seems it's someone from the government, but Peter doesn't remember.

\- Would you like to dance with me, Mr. Stark?

\- Hmm, sorry, because I will refuse, - the guy smiles thinly, noticing nearby a familiar silhouette.

\- Yes? And why? - the man continues, frowning.

\- I have only one partner, and that's not you, - Peter shrugs and leans in close to his ear. - _I dance with the devil_ \- and laughs softly, seeing how he twitches when Loki is near and takes him away to dance.

\- Intimidating people? I thought it was my job, kid, - smiles Lafeyson, habitually to laying palm on his waist and looking into his eyes.

\- I'm ready to kill them. Some of them thought I'm free, so they tried to come on to me, - Parker mutters, ignoring the others and putting her arms around his neck. — My choice is unchanged, so I don't need anyone else.

\- They won't leave you alone now, - Loki laughs softly, pulls him closer, and kisses him on the temple. - But I'll still be there to help you.

\- Then I'm calm, - Peter nods, looking around, and can't help but smile with satisfaction. Almost all couples stop when they pass them and stare after them in shock.

\- Your father seems ready to incinerate me with his eyes, - whispers Lafeyson, noticing the withering surprise Stark, which calm Pepper and Rhodey. Next to them are the fallen out of reality Avengers, although someone is ready to laugh.

\- He will cool down. Dad won't leave me a widower, - the guy chuckles, waving at his friends, who are ready to groan at their stupidity. How many times have there been conversations about one green-eyed God? Not consider. But they attributed the burning sparkle in their eyes to admiration and respect. So stupid.

\- Mmm, I don't remember that we got married, - Loki says slyly, looking into his eyes and realizing that he doesn't want to get out of this darkness. In it is better to sink to the very end, subjugating and obeying at the same time.

\- Do you mind? Or you want to break my heart without getting my soul back? - feigned Peter is horrified, hitting him weakly in the shoulder.

\- You're being too dramatic - he rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and smiles mischievously. - Do you want to bring everyone to the end?

\- You're tempting me too much, devil, - Parker whispers, but nods as he feels the explosion coming. - I agree.

\- I'll remember these words for the future, - Lafeyson chuckles, leading him to the middle by the small of his back, and, whispering the most necessary three words, kisses him on the lips.

Peter immediately responds to a kiss, hearing surprised screams and whispers behind him, but they're getting so unimportant now. Even the lamentations of his father and the exasperated moans of his friends remain behind an impenetrable wall, where only he and Loki are. His Loki, who would never turn his back on him for anything stupid. His Loki, who is only his.

**" _I'm always near_ " - it means more than any other word to them.**

**" _I'm always near_ " - for them, the salvation that no one can give them, except each other.**

**" _I'm always near_ " - can calm and inspire hope that other words are unable to do.**

**" _I'm always near_ " - more to them than the now meaningless "I love you".**

**" _I'm always near_ " - means only one thing now. There is only Peter and Loki in the world for them. The rest are just crowd scene.**


End file.
